


Euphoria

by kookyjiin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyjiin/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: "Akira however had soon began to use his glasses as a frame for the outside world, a sort barrier from what was his and what was out there."In which Akira uses his glasses as a lens to separate the his world from their world, but soon sees this is where he's meant to be.OrA character study of Ann, Ryuji, and Akira who all go to big bang burger.





	Euphoria

Wearing glasses makes you seem less intimidating, makes you seem friendlier, and quieter.   
Well, thats what Akira’s mother had told him before he got on the train to Tokyo; Akira however had soon began to use his glasses as a frame for the outside world, a sort barrier from what was his and what was out there.   
It wasn’t that Akira was uncomfortable with the world, he was more suspicious, more cautious about what might be beyond his very small bubble of protection.   
He’d heard plenty of hushed conversations about him in the hallways of school that it was white noise to him now, yet he still was curious about how they learnt of him, and where the rumours he’d done drugs where coming from. And although Akira knew it all to be false, he knew that gossip fuelled a school and that by soon enough half the student body would believe him to be a no good delinquent. 

It was when Ryuji, showed even the smallest interest in Akira that the first chip appeared in his protective layer.   
Ryuji seemed indifferent to the rumours, against them even, and soon Akira realised that he didn’t have to be so cautious around everyone; that some people would look kindly on him. 

When Ann arrived after following them to Mementos, the chip grew wider. The girl who Akira thought had it all, turned out to have so very little. Akira thought they could not be complete opposites, but turned out they were a lot more similar than he had lead to believe them to be. 

And so, for a few months, Akira was perfectly content with his small cluster of friends.   
They spent several long afternoons on the school rooftop, or the evenings in the underground mall with Ann or afternoons in the arcade with Ryuji; Akira soon felt like he had found a place he belonged, a place he felt happy even. 

“So what you’re saying is that-“ Ryuji said through a mouthful of burger. “That those girls in magazines are all like, edited?”   
“Of course.” Ann said sipping her coke, “you don’t think anyone’s really got a figure like that do you?”  
Ryuji shrugged lifting an eyebrow. And Akira lazily leaned back into his seat ready to watch the argument unfold.   
It was after school and a quick trip to Big Bang Burger before they all headed their separate ways. Morgana was stuffed in Akira’s bag making pathetic mewing sounds every now and then demanding fries, to which Ryuji would always tell him to be quiet before they got kicked out, and that he’d give him fries when he got money.   
“But say like you already have the perfect body-“   
“Are you going to argue with some in the profession of modelling?” Ann quipped lifting an eyebrow. “Prepare to have your butt handed to you!”   
Akira let out a soft huff of laughter at this, his free hand toying with his hair as he reached to take another fry.   
“Fine fine.” Ryuji groaned. “But I mean would a model even eat at big bang burger? Surely you’d want like, oh I dunno, a salad?”   
“Some models do…” Ann said chewing her burger now thoughtfully. “But I mean, what’s the point if the food is tasty? I’m not skipping on cake just to fit into a bikini!”   
Ryuji blinked a little at this and mumbled something under his breath that even Akira couldn’t hear.   
The three, and Morgana hidden in the bag, sat in silence for a while as they finished off the remains of their meal. Eventually, when all the food had finally been eaten, and some stored in napkins for Morgana, Ann suggested a walk back to the station through the underground mall; specially to pick up some crepes for desert.   
Ryuji and Akira both couldn’t think of any arguments against it and soon the three of them where heading in the direction of the mall, chatting idly and complaining about the terrible weather Tokyo had been plagued with. 

“Do you have big bang burger out there in the country?” Ryuji asked Akira now as he splashed his way through a puddle. Ryuji, always unprepared, had forgotten to bring an umbrella and refused to share Ann’s pink one or Akira’s so was walking idly along getting soaked.   
Akira shuck his head slightly, he didn’t recall ever seeing one in his small village.   
“Wow, well we shouldn’t make it a thing going there.” Ryuji said, “I mean its not good for you but like, we can make it a thing.”   
“That makes zero sense” Ann argued waggling a finger at him as she walked, in response Ryuji splashed in a puddle.   
Argument number 4 of the day began.   
By the time the trio reached the crepe stand they were all noticeably wet, this received tuts and stares from the pristine business men on their way past to the station, but neither cared too much about the opinions of strange. Well, not anymore.   
Ann was in charge of ordering the crepes, picking her favourites, which turned out to be the size of Akira’s head as he held it up.   
“Strawberry and cream!” She announced proudly, “stop poking it Ryuji and eat it!”   
Propping themselves up against a nearby wall the trio ate in silence as Morgana every now and then attempted to lick the cream without falling out his bag.   
“Ya know… For saying we all met under shitty circumstances I’m real glad we did.” Ryuji said slowly. Ann and Akira turned to look at him curious. “I mean, who’d have though that the three of us would become friends?”   
“It’s true… And the school has been awash with rumours since we did become friends.” Ann mused. “But I don’t mind it, you’d think they’d have something better to talk about than three people eating lunch together.”   
“We’re eating crepes.” Ryuji corrected earning him a shove in the ribs.   
“You know what I mean!”   
Akira watched them silently for a moment.   
Even back in his home town Akira had been the token shy student of his class, so much so he’d started to be referred to as a mute. He had been afraid of coming to Tokyo, having to introduce himself to a class again and attempt to make friends but it seemed, slowly but surely, he was getting there.   
He seemed to be able to confide in both Ryuji and Ann, and in turn they confided in him.   
“Yo man are you even listening?” Ryuji said waving a hand in front of Akira’s face to get his attention. Akira started then nodded.   
“Oh he was so day dreaming!” Ann cried laughing as she nudged Akira, who in turn fell into Ryuji who then stumbled sideways and dropped the last remaining bites of his crepe.   
Without warning Akira burst into laughter.   
Ryuji a second ago furious about his now on the floor crepe turned to look at Akira, Ann too turned to look at him; it was something simple but after knowing him for several months hearing him laugh loudly in the middle of a busy underground mall was an achievement of their friendship.   
In turn the other two began to laugh as Ryuji, though laughing, swore his revenge on Ann and Akira for mocking his misfortune.   
Through his yells of revenge, Akira smiled to himself still chuckling.   
This is where I want to be…

**Author's Note:**

> All I draw is Persona 5 and all I write is Persona 5 - how oddly fitting. 
> 
> I adore the whole arc to do with Ryuji's friendship with Akira, it's one of the best friendships in the game ( to me ) and although Ann is my best girl, I also adore how she is brought into the game and the relationship that Ryuji and Ann eventually build up. 
> 
> Although Akira never speaks in this, I'm not sure I'd go as far as to head canon him a mute, although I do adore that head canon.   
> I always pictured him to be more shy, and gaining confidence as the story develops and his friendships do too.


End file.
